Welcome to the Karasuno Kafé!
by GennyKyuniichi
Summary: Welcome to the Karasuno Kafé, with the fabulous owner Suga, and his equally fabulous co-workers! This is your everyday Coffee Shop AU that was inspired by the wonderful Tumblr user dweebball. It's really just full of your average gay volleyball nerds except in aprons and drinking coffee. Enjoy!
1. Prologue - Suga

_**Hi-hi!**_

 _ **Eyy, my third story on here. I didn't even do much planning for this one. I saw a prompt on Tumblr by the user dweebball and it was a Haikyuu coffee shop AU that sounded really fucKIN NICE and they really wanted someone to write it, so here I am.**_

 _ **There was basically a list of things they wanted in the story and literally one of the first ones was "Suga has two cats" and yeah I got super hype. There are a few personal things I added, like the name of his cats, what kind of cats they were, and such. I came up with opening and closing times for the shop, and I even planned out all of the employees' schedules and what days they work. Like, I wanted to be super cereal with this one.**_

 ** _Also, hahaha, whoops the prologue will be super super super long. It's not just a one chapter prologue nopenope. The prologue is really just introducing each character through their own chapter. I dunno how many characters there are, I forgot hahwhoopsagain. Though I guess some characters will be sharing a chapter, like Kageyama and Hinata, or Kuroo and Kenma._**

 ** _Pairings include: DaiSuga, IwaOi, BokuAka, UkaTake, KiyoYachi, TsukiYama, Kagehina, KuroKen, TanaEnno (is that their ship name? idk Tanaka and Ennoshita basically), and AsaNoya._**

 ** _And so with that, onto the story! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **Prologue - Suga**_

 _ **Monday 9:10 AM**_

* * *

The first thing Suga felt when waking up was the ticklish sensation against his cheek. He couldn't say he was surprised though; this was a common occurrence when you live with two cats.

Again, he wasn't surprised to find out it was Lilac, a small black tabby, who was cuddled up next to him. Lilac was very affectionate with Suga, though she wasn't too fond of any visitors. His other cat, an orange and black calico appropriately named Pumpkin, was lounging on the actual large cat bed that Suga bought for both him and Lilac. Of course, Lilac never used it, preferring to sleep next to her owner.

As Lilac stirred from her sleep, Suga glanced at his alarm clock.

And he then proceeded to freak out.

"It's time to open shop!" He quickly pushed his comforter off of him, making sure not to throw it over Lilac, and rushed around his room for his work attire.

He figured it would take too long to take a shower, so he rubbed on some deodorant, quickly brushed his teeth, and figured that a simple banana would do for breakfast. He only just barely remembered to refill his cats' bowls before rushing out the door and heading down the stairs.

He knew that trying to tie his light brown apron behind his back and eating a banana at the same time would probably be a bad idea, but he went for it anyways. Luckily, he didn't drop his breakfast, and his apron was tied at least somewhat efficiently. At least good enough to stay up. He'll just fix it later.

Though he did almost drop his breakfast at the sudden banging on the glass window.

"Suga, you little shit! I've been standing out here for at least 10 minutes!"

Taking the last few bites out of his banana, he throws the peel in a nearby plastic bin and unlocks the entrance doors. He smiles at his companion, who only glared at him in response, and flips the closed sign hanging on the window to the open side.

"Good morning, Oikawa!" He says cheerfully, closing the door again. He gave a bright smile, as if he didn't leave one of his employees outside for longer than they should. The bell above the door that rang every time it opened only added to his angelic aura.

"It's situations like these that make me wanna quit." The slightly taller man grumbled, taking off his scarf and hat and already heading towards the back where the break room was.

Suga laughed a little, seeing through Oikawa's bluff, "I swear one day I'm going to make copies of these keys." He jingled said keys in his hand before putting them back in his pocket.

"I'm guessing you overslept, huh? That's unlike you." Oikawa called from the back room.

"Yeah, well you try cleaning up a cat's barf at 2 in the morning." Apparently Pumpkin had somehow gotten a hold of some bad tuna that Suga forgot to throw away last night. After cleaning up the mess, he rushed his cat to the vet, thinking something was wrong with him.

Overall, it was a pretty stressful night.

Oikawa came back in the room, donning an apron similar to Suga's, and looked at him suspiciously, "Are you sure you're okay with those cats?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. Are those cat's okay with you?"

"Ha ha." Suga laughed sarcastically.

The bell above the door rang again, signaling another arrival.

"Akaashi!" Suga cheerfully exclaimed. Akaashi, Suga's other employee, was a reasonable and calm worker, unlike Oikawa who would flirt with anyone and anything that came through the door.

"Morning." Akaashi responded, giving a nod to both Suga and Oikawa. As he went to go change into his apron as well, Suga looked at the clock on the wall.

9:14.

He briefly glanced at the small white board that hang behind the counter, having to look slightly past Oikawa's shoulder, who was already preparing a cup of coffee (probably for himself).

The white board had various numbers and letters on it, some of them in purple, others in blue. Suga was the one who put it there in the first place as a reminder or schedule of sorts. The employees and costumers are always asking him what it means, but he refuses to tell them.

Honestly, he's surprised no one has figured it out.

At the top of the white board, the letters UT are written in blue. Next to that, the number 915 is also written in blue.

Right as Suga looked to the front door, it opened, as if he was expecting it to, and he said the familiar phrase, "Hello! Welcome to the Karasuno Kafé, how can I help you today?"

* * *

 _ **So here's the end of Suga's prologue. I know, it's short, it wasn't supposed to be v.v Next is Oikawa, that fucking drama queen.**_

 _ **I'm doing all of the prologues in a certain order. Basically in the order that they were introduced in from the prompt I read. I'll announce who's prologue is next at the end of each chapter.**_

 _ **At the beginning, I said that I had already planned out the schedules for all of the employees. Really there's only four besides Suga, and only two of them are full-timers.**_

 _ **BUT I also planned out what time each customer arrives at the shop (though I called it a cafe for title purposes hue) and any special traits that dweebball has listed.**_

 _ **Also hey heads up there will be a lot of Suga playing cupid in this story.**_

 _ **\- Kyuni**_


	2. Prologue - Oikawa

_**Hi-hi!**_

 _ **It's chapter two, hurrah!**_

 _ **Here's Oikawa's prologue chapter. Get ready for some very awkward IwaOi because I suck at it.**_

 _ **Anyways, onto the story! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

 ** _10:22_**

* * *

Oikawa glanced at the time. Then he huffed and wished time would go faster.

Some would call him a stalker for remembering the exact time someone would arrive at a coffee shop, but Oikawa couldn't care less. He was quite bored and he had nothing else to do.

Ukai and Takeda, the first two to arrive that morning, were sitting at their own table, chatting and laughing and holding hands and being disgustingly cute. They were already married, have been for about 5 years now, but they still acted as if they were young lovers who just started dating. And they were filthy rich, so it was quite a surprise that they even came to this old shop when they could probably just buy some coffee from France or something.

He might have been a little jealous, though he would never say so out loud.

One other customer was at the cafe, Tsukishima Kei. He sat at his own table by himself, headphones in at almost all times, and reading a book. No one knew how old he was, though it seemed as if he was at least out of high school, seeing as how he was here at this time of the day.

Though, then again, he could be ditching.

Suga was somewhere in the back, probably talking with Noya, the part-time janitor who showed up some time ago. Hopefully he didn't break another broom or something. He was only here for about 20 minutes.

Finally, the bell above the door rang, and Oikawa perked up. He was the only one to do so, as the married couple were still in their own world, Tsukishima was still listening to music, and Akaashi, who was right next to him, was refilling the coffee pot. The Karasuno Kafé rarely got any new customers, so no one ever bothered to pay attention to the door, unless it was Suga, who always repeated the same catchphrase despite already knowing the person who entered.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called out, happily noticing that it was finally 10:25.

"Iwa-chan" looked up from the mountain of books and papers he was carrying. He was wearing his usual grey sweater and jeans, an outfit that was so incredibly boring, and yet Oikawa still thought it looked good on him.

"Oh, Oikawa." He looked surprised, and Oikawa had to wonder if he really was, seeing as how he stopped by almost every day.

He stepped out from behind the counter and followed Iwaizumi to his usual table, not even bothering to take a mini notebook or pencil that he was supposed to take when he took orders.

As the young college student set down his books and papers and tried his best to organize them, Oikawa sent him a bright smile, "So, what would you like to order?"

"Oh, uh... nothing really. I just came here to... study." Iwaizumi gestured faintly to his mess of work.

Oikawa knew he would probably order nothing, hell, he hasn't really ordered anything before either, other than the small pastry to snack on before his classes. Oikawa was starting to wonder if Iwaizumi even liked coffee.

"You sure? Not even a small cup of coffee?" He smiled sweetly, trying to be innocent.

Iwaizumi's face scrunched up a little, as if the thought disgusted him, "No thanks. I'm good."

Yeah, he didn't like coffee.

Which was weird, because this was a coffee shop.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to your work." He said as he walked away, heading towards Tsukishima's table to refill his coffee.

He made a mental note to convince Suga to add tea to the menu.

* * *

A little while later, Tanaka, the self-proclaimed bodyguard of the coffee shop showed up. Oikawa doesn't really know why he even comes, seeing as how their shop doesn't get into much trouble. He doesn't even remember if they ever did get into some kind of trouble.

"Ryuu!" Noya called out immediately, and Akaashi definitely had to take away his broom before he ended up breaking it. Again.

"Yuu!" The bald man called back excitedly.

To Oikawa, they were both so... loud.

Tanaka greeted those who were already in the shop. He nodded to Tsukishima, who only grunted in response, he waved to Ukai and Takeda who only just barely waved back before they went back to their own conversation, already about to leave. Tanaka patted Iwaizumi on the shoulder as he passed him, and eventually, he grinned widely at Ennoshita, who had appeared a while ago as well, also reading his own book.

Noya and Tanaka started chatting animatedly, using wild hand motions to explain whatever crazy events happened to them earlier that day.

Oikawa huffed once again. He was already bored.

The chiming of the bell by the door signaled that Ukai and Takeda were leaving, and he waved goodbye, saying a short "come again sometime".

He glanced over at Iwaizumi, who was looking at him as well. He smiled and winked, watching as how the other boy immediately became flustered and looked back down to his notes. He chuckled briefly.

Suga opened the door from the back room, carrying a plate of freshly baked pastries. He must have been using the small kitchen area in the back.

As he started placing them in the display case, Oikawa turned to him, "Why did you make so many pastries?"

"Kageyama and Hinata are coming soon."

"Ah." Suga seemed to know what time all of their customers arrived, but no one bothered to ask how or why.

"Akaashi, you can go take your break now." Suga turned to the black haired boy, wiping his hands off of his apron after he finished setting up the pastries.

"Really? Alright, thanks." Akaashi headed to the back room where he would probably take a moment to rest and watch television or something.

Oikawa gave Suga a look.

Suga seemed to immediately notice, but he didn't look surprised, "I know, I know, you've been working nonstop. But really, all you've been doing is standing at the counter all day."

Oikawa wanted to point out that Akaashi had been doing the same thing, only sometimes moving around to clean the counters. Instead, "Well I can only stand for so long."

Suga smiled, "Well his break is only for 15 minutes." Oikawa was about to question why, but he continued, "How about this, you can have this Friday off."

Oikawa blinked in surprise.

Out of all of the employees, he was the one who worked the most. He worked everyday, except for Sundays. Sure, it seems tiring, but he really didn't have anything else to do, other than watch old re-runs of his favorite X-Files episodes late at night on his couch wearing alien pajamas.

Akaashi would have the same schedule, but he had two other jobs as well, so he could only do so much. He usually had Sundays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays off just to work at his other jobs. The guy needed as much money as he could get.

Noya was only a part-timer, coming in on Mondays and Fridays. There wasn't really much a janitor could do for a coffee shop that got the same 15 customers all the time, but he came almost everyday regardless of work.

Then there was Yachi, another part-timer. She only worked on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Basically all of the days that Akaashi has off.

Everyone comes on Saturday though. It's not really for work, it's just more of a 'relaxing with friends' day.

At their workplace.

In their work clothes.

But, hey, it was still fun. And they didn't really do any work.

So, basically, Oikawa didn't get many days off.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Suga nodded, "Yeah, you practically work everyday anyways."

Oikawa wouldn't even know what to do on his day off. He doesn't really know what to do on Sundays either. This must have shown on his face, because Suga spoke up again, "Why don't you see if you can hang out with Iwaizumi-san?"

Oikawa blinked once again in surprise. He glanced at the mentioned person, seeing that he was gathering his notes and books and was ready to leave for his first class that day.

"It's now or never." Sang Suga as he walked back over to Noya and Tanaka and told them to stop gossiping about Ukai and Takeda and how they got so rich (Noya swears on his future grandchildren that Ukai is some kind of mafia boss).

And now Oikawa was left to himself, debating on whether if he should really go ask Iwaizumi to hang out.

When he saw that he was already at the door, he made up his mind.

"Hey, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa lightly jogged up to him, a bright smile on his face. Iwaizumi paused, one hand already on the door, and turned to face the brunette.

"Oikawa?" His other arm was busy carrying all of his work as he stared at Oikawa curiously. They never really talked much outside of taking orders.

"It turns out that I have this Friday off from work." He cheerfully said, hands clasped behind his back.

Iwaizumi stared at him for a bit, giving a slow owlish blink, "Okay... that's cool." He nodded.

Oikawa pursed his lips, thinking, "And, well... I was wondering if you wanna, you know, hang out." He finally said.

Iwaizumi stared some more, and now Oikawa was having a mental breakdown. However, he just kept smiling.

"Oh." The other male blinked again, "Yeah, sure, I guess."

Again, Oikawa's smile got bigger, "Great! I'll see you on Friday then!"

Iwaizumi nodded and finally opened the door, the familiar bell rang again, and he left. As soon as the door closed, Oikawa turned and headed back to the counter, doing a small victory fist pump on the way.

He didn't notice Iwaizumi do the same as he left.

* * *

 _ **Ahhhhh I've never written IwaOi before and it's just so awkward to do so. Hopefully I'll get better for future chapters.**_

 ** _Anyways, next chapter is about Akaashi! And, well, Bokuto too, I guess. But it's in Akaashi's P.O.V._**

 ** _Welp, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I think I'm gonna go watch some Osomatsu-san._**

 ** _\- Kyuni_**


End file.
